High Protocol
by StayClassy
Summary: Smut warning, possibly a lot of smut so don't bother if you don't like it! The Potions Professors Private Stores are ransacked, who has stolen his ingredients and how will they be punished?
1. The Potions Thief

Severus was very angry. Someone had broken into his private stores and pinched enough ingredients to start up their own laboratory. He stalked down the corridor, robes billowing behind him. He was going to see the Headmaster about this, which was certain. He was sure it was Potter, the insufferable brat had been grating on his nerves for months now. Ever since the final battle the 'hero of the hour, the saviour of the world' had been the most stuck-up, selfish and inconsiderate little boy that the Potions master had ever come across. It was the Golden Trio's final year, they had all repeated much to Severus's annoyance, well not so much Granger; Granger was tolerable he eventually conceded within his mind. Brightest witch of the age, yes that she was, although he would never dream of allowing that thought to escape, if Minerva caught wind of it, he would be doomed. That woman was too tolerant of her precious Gryffindor's and she was already insufferable enough with her house winning the Quidditch cup.

What was he thinking about before he got sidetracked by thoughts of Granger? Back on track, yes Potter! That trouble-maker and his red-headed side-kick. He would see them expelled yet. If anyone caught sight of the Potions Master at this moment, they would have witnessed the evilest of smirks lighting up his face and scurried in the opposite direction. Severus Snape smiling will strike fear into any heart!

Hermione Granger was currently pouring over a potions textbook and surrounded by various ingredients, all labelled in very familiar spiky handwriting. Twisting a strand of hair around her finger and chewing on her bottom lip, a habit that many found annoying, she did not notice the resident Hogwarts poltergeist, Peeves till it was too late.

"Oooo-er has the Head Girl been stealing from the Potion Masters stores?" Peeves swooped overhead cackling.

"SHIT!" yelled Hermione, "Peeves please don't tell the Professor!"

"Tell me what?" drawled a silken voice.

Hermione paled, her mind whizzing through possible excuses and none making the cut. She slowly turned around in her seat and faced the ferocious face of the most feared Professor in Hogwarts.

"Naughty Hermione Granger, stealing potions supplies, gets in trouble with teacher, I bet she is going to cry" Peeves blew a raspberry, laughed manically and disappeared.

The silence in the unused classroom was deafening. Neither student nor teacher made a single sound. Hermione was in shock, she knew that she shouldn't have stolen from his private stores, but she needed to make this potion, surely he will understand a voice inside her head reasoned. Almost immediately the voice stopped as her instincts took over and screamed 'He's going to kill me!'

Severus could not believe what he was seeing. He had been making his way to the Headmasters office and his inner monologue was rudely interrupted by the devilish cackle of Peeves. Not wanting another water-balloon incident he had followed the spirit in time to hear what he gleefully exclaimed to someone in a normally emptied classroom. He had whirled around the door, in quiet an intimidating flourish (if he said so himself) and parted with his opening statement before being shocked into silence. Hermione Granger was sitting beside all his stolen ingredients.

For reasons completely unknown even to himself Severus Snape swept into the classroom locking and warding the door with a flick of his wand and whispered into Hermione Grangers ear, "My, My what a naughty Head Girl you are Miss Granger, do you know what happens to naughty girls who steal from my stores?" Hermione was frozen in place. "They get spanked" Hermione shivered and she didn't feel that it was from fear.


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer/ I own no character, JK Rowling owns all.**

**Author's note/** _(Wouldn't mind owning Alan Rickman though hee hee;))_

* * *

><p>Snape was in shock, what had he done? His rage had overcome him and his instincts had led him down this dangerous road. Quickly he stood up straight and whipped around behind the girl as not to reveal the emotions currently playing across his usually composed face. Annoyed at this point more at himself than anything else, he eventually took notice of the lack of response from the Head Girl still facing the now locked door.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione focused on her breathing, at this point that was the only activity she could concentrate on that would keep the flood of emotions from overwhelming her. Fear, anger, defeat, dread and what was the creeping feeling...lust? No, no it couldn't be. She mentally shook herself, that feeling was dreadfully misinterpreted.<p>

As she replayed the previous moments in her mind, the instance when she saw the Professor she so greatly admired and feared at the door she had felt the pit of her stomach drop to the floor. The fear that she would disappoint him from her behaviour shook her to her very core. As he had approached her like a panther emerging from the mist, the full force of his gaze on her she had dared not breathe. The only word that came to mind when she replayed this image was majestic. Those bottomless black pools had pulled her in and she had lost herself in the heat they had carried, she felt herself tingle down below and let out a soft moan.

* * *

><p>Did Granger just moan? Severus spun around in a swirl of black robes. No, he must have misheard, she wouldn't...would she? He attempted to compose himself and remembered the original reason for his anger, that insolent chit had stolen from his private supplies! The anger back in force he directed his flashing eyes to the girl in the chair.<p>

"Well, Miss Granger, what is your pathetic excuse for why you are currently in possession of my private potions ingredients' and don't bother lying, I can smell a lie" he spit out, his anger rising with each word. Excellent, he was now back in control.

* * *

><p>I moaned, I cannot believe I just did that! Did he hear it? Oh no, I have to answer his question, what will I do? A small voice at the back of her head whispered salaciously 'he mentioned a spanking, remember that?' For the first time since that night spent with Viktor last summer, Hermione Granger was shocked at her own thoughts. Her body however betrayed her as shivers of pleasure went up her spine at the images this thought produced. Her head screamed at her 'ANSWER HIM' and suddenly with no previous thought, Hermione Granger blurted out "I needed to brew a contraceptive potion, sir" At that moment, every little voice in her head simultaneously gasped 'Oh my God!'<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, Master of Potions, Professor at Hogwarts and decorated war hero felt for the first time in his entire life that he was out of his depth<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note** _Oh I couldn't help playing around with them for another chapter, I promise chapter 3, smut...the dirty kind (the best kind;))_


	3. Fire Within

**You know the disclaimer by now:)**

* * *

><p>Silence once again descended over the classroom. Hermione mentally slapped herself. How was she going to get out of this situation? Her underlying thought of did she actually want out was interrupted by a silky voice coming from right behind her. A soft breath dancing across her neck and she shivered in response.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why would the Head Girl need a contraceptive potion?" Snape whispered dangerously. Severus was torn, a part of him wanted vengeance for his stolen supplies, this part agreed with the 'How far can I push this situation?' thought that crossed his mind and on the opposite end, Snape really just wanted to run, run away fast.<p>

Vengeance won of course and the Slytherin within him grinned lasciviously. Maybe he would indeed spank the little chit after all, she needed to learn her place. He circled around her, taking her in from every angle and sneered as he noticed her squirm. As he stood in front of her he knew that he was the one in control, although for the life of him he could not understand how she was not quaking in fear. He was the bat of the dungeons after all! Her head bent down submissively and her hands resting in her lap sent a spark to his growing erection. He groaned inwardly, this was not the best time for his particular sexual appetites to make an appearance.

* * *

><p>Hermione finally finding her voice, glanced up at her Potions Professor and mumbled something incoherent.<p>

"Louder, Miss Granger I doubt even the mice could hear you."

She gathered her Gryffindor courage around her like a shield and raising her voice stated in her best lecturing voice; "I need a contraceptive potion due to the fact that I am currently sexually active, sir".

She raised her eyes to meet his and leaned back in alarm, the man looked furious.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" he grasped her chin in looked directly into her eyes.

Hermione felt her mental barriers crumble under the weight of her Professors power, how had she forgotten that Snape was a Legilimens! Panicking on what he was going to find she attempted to push him out but she had neither the magical strength nor the Occlumency training needed. He shuffled through her memories, dipping into the emotions and delving into all her thoughts. Images of her pleasuring herself with her fingers, with her vibrator, with the shower head flashed through her mind. Hermione could feel her cheeks reddening, he flicked through her break-in to his supply closet and lingered briefly over the thoughts with accompanied his earlier entrance into the classroom. She sensed a brief moment of shock which did not come from her. After what seemed an age but was in fact less than a minute, Snape released her.

Breathing heavily, Snape had a fire in his eyes that Hermione had never seen there before. It looked straight through her and lit her up from the inside. She was enthralled and when he growled "Up" she did not hesitate in her obedience. She could not look away and when he grabbed her by the shoulders and sat down on her recently vacated chair, positioning her over his lap she melted into his rough touch. A sudden sense of contentment and rightness filled her. She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh you know what's coming next! Got to love a dominant Severus!**


	4. The Spanking

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of breathing from the pair. Unconsciously Snape was lazily rubbing circles around Hermione's bottom and she was drifting blissfully. Her mind had just shut off entirely and all she could feel was his hand drifting lower down towards the end of her school skirt. The silence was broken by a growl emitting from her Professor and she felt her underwear moisten.

"This is the punishment you will receive Miss Granger" he stated matter-of-factly.

She could only nod her understanding, higher brain function had ceased when he had ever so slowly began lifting up her skirt. She was hoping that she wasn't wearing her granny pants, it often dropped to freezing temperatures in the castle and for once she wished that she wasn't so practical. He flipped the last section of the skirt up and she could feel a breeze drifting across her upper thighs.

All thoughts of her current state of dress left her when a hard hand smacked across her bottom with a lot of force. "Ow!" she cried out, the stinging sensation spreading across both cheeks.

"You deserve to be punished Miss Granger, you did a very naughty thing did you not?" he enquired after another blow to her left cheek, tears spilled out.

"Yes sir, I did sir."

Another round of resounding whacks to her bottom and the tears were flowing freely.

Sounding slightly exerted from his activity, he asked "What exactly are your misdemenors, Miss Granger? For every correct answer you will receive one blow, for every incorrect answer you will receive ten blows, do you understand?"

Coughing through the tears Hermione nodded in affirmation.

"I stole from your private store rooms"

A loud smack followed this statement and a few soft sobs.

"I...I...spoke disrespectfully to you, sir"

Another slap echoed in the room.

He allowed her a few moments to catch her breath between sobs.

"One more Miss Granger, surely a know-it-all like yourself can manage to answer"

She felt humiliated, what else could she have done? She thought, the insult drawing a deep need to prove herself to him. Ashamed she answered "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what else I have done"

In a silken tone Professor Snape bent his head down and murmured in her ear "Why Miss Granger, you were having dirty thoughts about your Potions Master is that not correct?"

Her face burned red. Oh she should have known! "Yes sir" she replied quietly.

"Did these thoughts turn you on Miss Granger?" He was back to tracing circles across her bruised bum cheeks.

"Yes sir, they did"

"How many slaps are you to receive for this?" he asked.

She sobbed, "10, sir."

"I want you to think about your actions for the next ten blows Miss Granger and then I want a proper apology."

Gasping in air through her tears she stuttered out a quiet "yes, sir"

For each resounding smack across her butt cheeks and lower legs, Hermione Granger cried out her humiliation. She was devastated at how she had disappointed her Professor and ashamed for stealing. Towards the final blows something changed, each slap crossed the barrier from pain to pleasure and by the tenth blow, Hermione was moaning and her knickers were soaked through. She felt her Professor move underneath her and was startled by the impressive erection she felt under her stomach.

"Now Miss Granger, I want my apology."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dearie me, what is going to happen next?;)


	5. Aftermath

At these words, Hermione Granger snapped into action. Her bum burning from the spanking and her aching quim desperate for touch. She instinctively knew what she must do. Scrambling quite gracelessly from her Professors lap, she stumbled onto the floor and immediately sank down onto her hands and knees with her head lowered. Her body still shaking from the physical onslaught on the emotions dancing across her head, she took a shuddering breath.

"Sir, I am deeply and truly sorry for the disrespect I have given you. I apologise most sincerely for stealing your supplies and will do anything you ask of me for the honour of your forgiveness. Thank you for the spanking sir, I needed it."

She kept her eyes trained on the floor. If she had taken a glance up she would have seen the eyes of Severus Snape glowing with a raging heat. Taking in the picture she presented before him, Severus could not believe his luck, a natural submissive. Pondering the different aspects of the problem that lay, literally before him, he did not notice the time. She had been in the position for close on half an hour. He was impressed. Suddenly the truth of what had just occurred crashed upon him.

"Fuck" he declared.

Hermione chanced a quick look up and saw her Professor looking very panicked indeed. Now it comes to his attention! She had been musing over the repercussions of this encounter for the last half hour and had come to the conclusion that she wanted something from this dark man, currently hyperventilating above her. She just had to figure out what!

Her inner monologue was disrupted when Professor Snape suddenly stood up and turned his attention to her. She noticed with ill-concealed dismay that the impressive erection that had tented his trousers a while ago had disappeared. She pouted a little. Why was she so disappointed?

"Miss Granger, get your bag and leave this room at once!" he snarled.

Oh dear, she thought, this does not bode well for me. She ran and packed her bag quickly not even noticing that her skirt was still tucked into the waistband.

Severus noticed. In fact he couldn't draw his eyes away from the swaying bottom. He felt his erection growing again and cursed inwardly. Will the girl just hurry up and leave!

"Miss Granger, get the fuck out NOW!" he roared, lowering the wards and unlocking the door.

She scurried out the door, a shocked look on her face and without a single glance behind she ran.

Bolting the door shut and heavily re-warding the room, Severus Snape jerked his erection from the confines of his trousers and pumped it vigorously to images of Head Girl, Hermione Granger draped over his lap, her bottom red and covered in his long-fingered handprints, the sound of her moaning and the scent of her quim permeating the air. He came across the chair shouting "Hermione".

A few minutes later, a flick of the wand and the mess was cleaned up. All of his supplies were transported back to his lab by Winky and he left the classroom in a cloud of black billowing robes. A satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Will Hermione understand what she wants? Will Severus embrace his inner Slytherin? Yes, there will be more smut you saucy minx's you!

Reviews are love *hint*


	6. Relived

Meanwhile in the Head Girl's room in Gryffindor tower, Hermione Granger was attempting to relieve the need she was feeling. Having ran all the way back to her room, thankfully not encountering a single student, teacher or ghost she considered herself pretty darn lucky. Throwing herself across the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, 'Well, that could have been worse!'

When he had roared at her, her brain went into overdrive and she responded so quickly that she completely forgot to pack her outer robes into her rucksack. "Damn" she slapped her hand against the bed sheets. She would have to return to the classroom as soon as she could. Although she had a second set of robes she couldn't leave the other set behind.

She assumed it must be around 11pm, mentally calculating up the time spent departing her rooms earlier that afternoon, finding the classroom and setting up the temporary lab, it occurred to her that she had been with Professor Snape for well over an hour and a half which was quite shocking considering it had felt like much less than that.

The stinging of her ass cheeks had yet to fully disappear but it was a pleasant feeling now and she felt herself getting wet at the thought of her surly Potions Professor. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered. The unfulfilled need was making itself known, flaring back into life as she relived the encounter in the classroom. His strong arms, his musky scent and oh, she thought deliciously, those eyes that burned straight to your soul!

Imagining those eyes focused on her with all their intensity she deftly unbuttoned her shirt. Her white lace bra was soon discarded and her fingers slipped further down past the waistband of her skirt, she could feel the dampness of her underwear and she groaned. He must have known! The embarrassment only fuelled her desire as she reached down separating her dripping folds and sliding a finger deep inside. Moaning at the thought of her Professor's erection being in its place while her arms were chained to the ceiling, the Head Girl came in passionate moan and a word she was later to puzzle over "Master", she curled up and smiled.

At 1am Hermione awoke from a heated dream and found herself sprawled spread eagle across her bed and her fingers once again down her pants. Attempting to remember the dream she could scarcely remember a thing about it, only a deep satisfied feeling remained. Reminding herself that she needed to check a few books in the Library tomorrow and happily realizing that it was a Saturday, she changed into her nightdress and eventually drifted back to sleep. Her final thoughts before she succumbed to slumber, were that although she did not know exactly what she wanted from Professor Snape, she wanted to explore whatever 'it' was further. She had come to the logical and unsurprising conclusion that she was very attracted to the bat of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>In a bedroom down in the dark and cold dungeons, Severus Snape was finding it very difficult indeed to drift off to sleep. He gripped a tumbler of firewhiskey and his dark eyes were staring into a crackling fire, a deep glow contained within them, it was difficult to say whether it was the reflection of the dancing flames or his own thoughts that held that much heat.<p> 


	7. The Library

The next morning saw Hermione showered, dressed and it the library. Her fellow classmates were currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall and arguing excitedly over who would win the Ravenclaw Vs Hufflepuff Quidditch commencing at noon today. Hermione had no time for the sport, she just wished Harry and Ron would finally take notice of her lack of interest whenever it was brought into conversation, which unfortunately for her was becoming more and more frequent.

She scoured along the bookshelves of the Hogwarts library; breathing in the scent of old books and felt quite content. Pausing before the Potions section she pulled a selection of books from the shelves that caught her eye. Her mind on absorbed in book titles she never noticed the library door creak open nor the striding footsteps heading towards where she was currently standing.

Humming gently to herself, Hermione bent down to one of the lower shelves, scanning the titles. It wasn't until she felt a presence behind her that she realized how much trouble she was in.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that your humming goes against library regulations" drawled the voice that had filled Hermione's thoughts all morning.

Steadily the Head Girl rose to a standing position. Turning slowly around she drank in the sight of the man looming above her. The erect posture with the tight and voluminous black robes that hid the body she so desperately wished to explore. Her eyes lingered on those calloused hands with the elegant long fingers and finally she allowed herself to gaze at his face. Those thin lips currently holding one of his signature sneers, his long aristocratic nose and his eyes, which she noticed with sinking disappointment, were not filled with the passion that they had held last night in the empty classroom. Briefly glancing at the black curtain that framed the face she fantasised about, she had a sudden urge to run her fingers through it and see if it were as greasy as it appeared to be.

As she looked at him she realised that those eyes were not currently fixed on her but on a spot above her head. She had an overwhelming sense of sadness engulf her. Why would he not look at her!

Shuffling her feet, Hermione clutched the books she was holding tight to her chest, straightened her back, jutted out her chin in defiance and looked at him directly.

"I apologise sir, I forgot for a moment where I was."

He drew a ragged intake of air and ever so agonisingly slowly drew his piercing gaze to look directly back at her. She was once again caught in his stare and could feel her legs turning to jelly. Every time his gaze locked onto her she felt as if she was in a trance. She didn't even notice her heavy breathing.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor" he stated, his eyes not leaving hers.

What! That was so unfair! Hermione could feel her anger and frustration with the man rising. How dare he take away house points for a silly little thing like humming a tune, sure there was no one currently in the library bar she, him and Madame Prince who was currently in her office. Unable to control herself she slapped the Potions Master across the cheek.

Quickly dropping the hand, Hermione stared at her Professor in wide-eyed shock. A small red handprint was forming across his left cheek and she noticed his building fury. Suddenly without a sound, Severus Snape had Hermione Granger pressed against the Potions bookshelf.

Trapped between books and her Professor's hard chest, she could barely breath. The strong hands she had been admiring only moments before were gripping tightly into her sides, at his next few words; she turned into a quivering mass.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that you are in need of another punishment."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** what is Severus going to do?


	8. The Potions Section

She swallowed, "yes, sir."

She could feel herself already becoming wet; her close proximity to her Potions Professor was playing havoc on her senses. The masculine smell of his aftershave was assaulting her nostrils and she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat through his robes.

"Good Girl," he whispered, feeling a spark run through her at these words, she moaned.

His eyes were burning her with their intensity. At this moment all of his attention was directed on her and she felt like a flower in the heat of the sun, it was thrilling. She could feel his hand sliding its way to the waistband of her jeans; the grip only loosening slightly as the other hand swiftly lifted her up further and locked under her bum. She gasped at the sensation. Her cheeks still sore from last night's spanking, the rough contact had shot a need of want straight through her, the edges of pain and pleasure blurring together beautifully. She rested her hands on the Professor's shoulders, unsure of what to do and unwilling to break the heated silence surrounding them.

His deft hands quickly unbuttoned the front of her jeans and his fingers lightly traced along the front of her underwear.

"What kind of girl becomes aroused at the thought of her Potions Master punishing her, Miss Granger?" his voice silken in her ear.

Her eyes widened with shock and an evil smirk crossed his face.

"I can smell your sex, it's all over you, you filthy girl. I'd even go and say that those knickers you are currently wearing are soaked through, am I right Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she choked out, how could she lie when a fresh wave of need had gushed out of her at his words.

Admitting her want for the man to his face in such a compromising situation left Hermione feeling humiliated and desperately wishing that those fingers would just move lower.

As if hearing her thoughts Snape slipped under her knickers and parted her folds, dipping those fingers into the wetness that had emerged. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and her breath came out in short gasps.

A superior smirk on his face Severus Snape flicked at the nub of nerves that made Hermione throw her head back and groan.

"What kind of girl are you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione knew the answer he wanted, she wanted to say it but with his ministrations she was finding it difficult to formulate words.

"Go on, say it" he encouraged, the raging fire in his eyes compelling her to speak.

"I am a bad girl, sir, I...I am a slut" she breathed softly.

He slid two fingers inside her and she gasped.

"Louder, Hermione"

"I'm a slut!" she cried out as the fingers pumped inside her, the deep need building and building with every thrust.

"Good girl" he approved and withdrew his fingers from her throbbing quim. Shocked by the lack of contact, Hermione barely registered that he had put her back down on the ground and stepped away from her.

"Filthy little girl" he drawling and licked his two glistening fingers, looked her up and down as if admiring something new and interesting and stalked out of the library in a flurry of black.

"Well fuck that!" Hermione raged out in frustration and a deep need for release.

Madame Prince came around the corner, "Out! And ten points for bad language."

Hermione Granger packed up her belongings and with her quim on fire, struggled back to her rooms, it wasn't until later that day when she has to once again find her own release that she remembered that he had used her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** You can probably tell this is turning into a D/S situation, so I shall just warn that in later chapters I will probably include some BDSM stuff...smutalicious!


	9. Back In Class

**A/N** I want to thank everyone for their reviews, keeps me inspired!

* * *

><p>Hermione was dreading Potions. The entire weekend she had spent locked up in her room attempting to puzzle through all the thoughts that were conflicting in her mind and of course keeping up to date on her study and schoolwork. It was just unfortunate that the thoughts all centred around a certain dark Potions Professor and that the results of thinking about him left her shuddering from another manual release. Just thinking of him brought a fresh wave of want straight to her core.<p>

For years she had been seeking his approval. She had felt that she had gone beyond that what was required of her in her essays and in her research. Now she found herself along with her fellow Gryffindor's standing outside the Potions classroom for a double period and was shaking with the nerves of it all. Would he even acknowledge the things he had done to her? Did he know how he made her feel? She felt that he had some idea all things considered, after all it was not she who had initiated these encounters, not that she was complaining mind you. Just to feel those fingers buried deep within her again, she shuddered in anticipation and fear.

She was interrupted from her musings by the opening of the classroom door and followed the others inside. Unfortunately Harry and Ron had not made the grade to be considered for advanced potions so she was on her own at a cauldron. She searched around for signs of the Professor and finding none busied herself with unpacking her bag. Sitting down with her eyes trained on the board in front she realised that she would have to speak to him today, get her outer robes back. Oh dear!

The Potions Master swept into the classroom, his customary scowl in place and the noise levels dropped. Some professors had that talent, Hermione reflected, their very presence commanding respect. She also acknowledged that in his case that silence could also be due to fear. Flicking his wand at the board he barked "begin!" Twenty students began scribbling.

Half way through preparing her ingredients for the Dreamless Sleep potion that was required from them today, she glanced up hunting out a hint of a black robe. Being so focused for the last twenty minutes she had lost sight of Snape and now couldn't find him anywhere! It wasn't until a hand clasped around her arm that she knew where he was.

"Miss Granger, you have minced the willow bark into a pulp."

Looking down at the blade in her hand she realised that indeed she was now looking at a mushy brown mess that would be worthless and dangerous if used.

Swallowing back the shame at having ruined an ingredient with her lack of care, she replied "Thank you, sir."

The heat of his body remained behind her and she dared not move.

"I do not need your gratitude" he spat out, "you have failed the class, you are to go and restock the supply cupboard, without your gloves."

He hadn't released the grip on her arm and it tightened at his words. Feeling completely miserable Hermione nodded in defeat, pushing back the tears that were threatening to take over.

Catching sight of another potion in need, Severus whipped away from her without a second glance, Hermione picked herself up and with looks of pity directed her way, walked into the dark supply closet.

She stared around for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to begin when she heard the door slam behind her and the room plunged into darkness.

"Miss Granger" that beautiful voice growled.


	10. Darkness

**A/N** Thank you all for your reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter:)

* * *

><p>She squeaked in shock and in her hurry to find her bearings in the suffocating darkness she tripped over a crate and landed with a hard thud on the cold stone floor.<p>

"Fuck" she cursed, her ankle throbbing.

"Now, what kind of language is that Miss Granger?" the Potion Masters voice weaving through the darkness.

From where she lay sprawled on the ground, Hermione could tell that Snape was somewhere to her left. A lack of sight had meant that all her other senses had heightened and she could smell the wafting scents of the potions ingredients' surrounding her, feel the roughed, dusty ground under her but for the life of her she could only hear the sound of her own breathing which in the dead silence of the dark store cupboard was deafening. The only emotion coursing through her right now was fear.

Fear for herself and fear for what her Professor was going to do to her. Hoping that if she quieted her breathing and moved away from this section of the room he would not find her as easily, she began crawling ever so slowly to her right, as far away from the voice as possible. She had no doubt in her mind that he would find her but at this point all of her courage her house was famous for had deserted her with the light.

Feeling her way around on her hands and knees in the dark was not something Hermione Granger relished. She felt something squish beneath her hand and swallowed the noise of disgust that was emerging. It had been a few minutes since his question and she had no idea where was hiding. Her imagination took over when an image flashed in her mind of a panther stalking its prey. She shuddered. When he got a hold of her now she doubted it was going to be the pleasurable pain that she had begun to associate with her Potions Master. What was he doing in here anyway?

Her question lay unanswered as her head bumped into a solid object. Feeling in front of her with her hands her fingertips lightly touched something warm and soft. Moving her hands upwards there was more heat and was that, fabric? She heard a soft growl and gasped, she had bumped into her Professor! She had been going the wrong way the entire time and from his lack of surprise, he had been expecting her.

Dropping her hands rapidly she couldn't figure out what to do. She knew that the fabric she had felt was the end of his trouser legs, the softness: his polished leather boots. Her panic was cut short when she felt a strong vice-like grip weave itself into her mass of bushy hair. She stilled, her breathing quickened. The hand gently tugged at her hair, knowing almost instinctively what to do, Hermione rose to sit on her knees, her dusty hands resting on the front of her thighs.

The hand released its grip somewhat and it began stroking her hair, she felt the tension in her body drift away, it was pure bliss. Purring, she melted into his touch.

"Good pet" her Professor's voice glided along her skin like the finest silk.

The pain in her ankle completely forgotten now that she was once again the focus of her Potion Masters attention and yet again she felt something growing inside her which caused her moan aloud "_Seeeev-russsss_"

The hand on her head stilled and the grip strengthened almost to the point that it was painful.

"What did you call me?"


	11. Something Unexpected

**A/N** Thanks again for the reviews:)

* * *

><p>The silence that once again descended on the room was suffocating. Hermione moistened her suddenly dry lips willing an answer to emerge but finding her voice was proving difficult. The grip on her hair kept tightening becoming very painful; she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir" her voice cracking. What was she doing? What made her want this more than anything she had ever wanted before? Unanswered questions buzzed through her head.

"Did I give you permission to use my name?"

Hermione could hear the anger in his voice and fear gripped at her heart, she was treading on dangerous waters.

"No, sir." She allowed the tears to run free, how did she always manage to anger him, what was she doing wrong?

"Miss Granger, this is getting out of hand."

Hermione would have nodded her agreement but his fingers were still tangled in her hair. The hardest thing to admit she thought was that she didn't want these encounters to end no matter how strange they were.

A loud bang from the classroom startled both Professor and Student.

"Fuck" growled Snape, immediately releasing his hold on her hair.

She could sense his presence swiftly moving toward the front of the storeroom, obviously he had no problem navigating his way in the darkness.

The door opened and light flooded the room. Her Professor had turned his head to look at her, his intimidating stare taking all of her in, she could only imagine the state she looked; sitting on her hunches, covered in dust, her hair tangled and messy from his hand and her face open-mouthed in shock at the erection she could detect even through the Potion Masters heavy robes. She now knew that he was as turned on by their encounter as she had been.

"Detention tonight Miss Granger, 9 o' clock and don't be late," he swirled out of the room, the door slowly closed behind him and once again Hermione Granger was left alone.

Wrapping her arms around herself she could feel the anger and hurt coursing through her veins. How dare he give her detention, she hadn't started any of this mess! She would have accepted a detention or even a week of detention's for stealing those ingredients', not a spanking! 'Even if it had felt amazing' whispered a little voice in the back of her head. She wiped the tears from her face with the end of her sleeve. Yes, she wanted him but now she didn't know how far she was willing to go to get him especially when she didn't even know what was happening between them. Her life was becoming very complicated.

She picked herself up off the floor and the sharp stabbing pain in her ankle returned. The pain doing nothing for her anger she mentally shook herself and decided that she would be damned if she was going to stay in this store room, fuck the consequences for not tidying it up his mess. Feeling her way through the darkness she thought she may have done more damage to her ankle then she originally thought, the sharp pain made it difficult for her to walk. Eventually she reached the door and hesitantly pushed it open. There was nobody left in the classroom.

Slightly started she glanced at the clock; she had been in the room for an hour! She was late for Charms! That bastard! Shuffling her way to her desk, she gathered up her things and was slowly making her way to the door, the pain in her ankle slowing her down she gritted her teeth determined to make it to class and worry about going to the infirmary later. It was at this moment that Severus Snape returned to the classroom, a look of fury on his face.

Stopping when he caught sight of Hermione, the rage melted from his face and turned into an emotion that she had never seen on him before; worry. He approached rapidly and looked down at her with those obsidian eyes.

"Hermione, you are hurt."

She couldn't speak her anger and pain momentarily forgotten and just stared at him, her heart fluttering wildly. Then the feared Potions Master did something so unexpected and out of character Hermione would have sworn she had imagined the entire thing later that evening.

He tenderly picked her up and carried her through the dungeon corridors, where they were going she didn't care because right at this moment with his strong arms wrapped around her were holding her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world.


	12. Dreaming

A/N Thank you for the reviews, apologies in the delay of posting, its been a busy few days for me:)

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to the sound of clinking china, where was she? She felt warm; a blanket was wrapped around her tangled in her legs. The smell of tea and sandalwood drifted through the air and suddenly it dawned on her, she was in Severus Snape's quarters.<p>

He had carried her through a door that Hermione had never seen before, melting away at the sound of his voice. Stepping through the opening she had been shocked by the subtle elegance and masculinity of the room that lay before her. Furniture in deep mahogany, walls in cream and an ornate fireplace that wouldn't look amiss in a luxurious manor hall. Brown leather couches stood facing the fireplace flanked on either side by tables piled with scrolls and books. Even without a single item of Slytherin green in sight Hermione knew that Severus had decorated the place himself. The whole room screamed male.

Caught up in the subtle beauty of the room, Hermione didn't notice the fond glances Snape was gracing her with as he placed her gently the couch closet to the fire. She winced slightly as her ankle made contact with the leather; obviously she had damaged it more than she previously thought. Hermione was enthralled with watching her Professor swiftly moving about the room. He was so sure in his movements, so focused. He left the room briefly returning a moment later with a potion. Crouching down beside her, he uncorked the bottle.

"Drink this, Hermione."

Taking the bottle for his hand she swallowed it down. Her trust in the potions master unwavering.

"Now you may feel a bit sleepy."

Hermione yawned, the potion tugging her towards sleep.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered before drifting off with a quiet snore.

The Potions Master stared at the young woman for a long time. His bottomless black eyes tracing every feature on her face and gently brushed a stray curl away. Hermione murmured in her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was standing naked in the middle of the dungeon; an eerie mist crawled along the floor. She wasn't feeling ashamed by her lack of clothing but she was tingling in anticipation. Where was he?<em>

_A heavy, wooden door appeared and her Master walked through. Dressed in tight black trousers and a white shirt he looked delicious. Hermione watched him, her eyes heavy with lust as he walked around the room, lighting candles. She knew he would pay attention to her shortly; all she had to do was stand here and wait._

_Shadows danced on the walls and ceilings, concealing her master's face. Hermione pulled at the handcuffs, she knew he loved the sound of the clinking; he liked it when she fought. _

_More candles were lit and the soft light illuminated a large bed that hadn't been there before. Hermione could barely make out the colour of the duvet, but knew in her heart that it would be Slytherin green. _

_Her Master's strong hands clasped her shoulders from behind and his breath brushed her cheek. "You look entirely too edible like this my pet," his silken voice purred while his hands pulled a satin blindfold from his pocket. He secured it around her eyes and all of her senses spiked in awareness._

_Moisture pooled between her legs and her breath caught when she heard and felt the rasp of his zipper being lowered against her bottom. His lips followed his hands along the path of her shoulders as he stroked down her arms. _

_"Massster," Hermione purred. She didn't dare say another word; she had not been given permission to speak._

_She could feel his naked flesh against her back and wanted to reach back and touch him, but with her arms restrained she had to satisfy herself by thrusting her bum backwards, Hermione smiled when she felt him hiss and grind against her, his erection full and insistent. _

_"Careful my pet," he growled against her neck. "Or I'll bend you over where you stand and shag you until you cry for me to stop." His hands kneaded her breasts and his fingertips plucked her nipples. "Or is that what you want? Is the lust driving you insane?"_

_She knew she was not to answer these questions, just the image from his words urged a moan to escape her lips._

_He kissed a path along one arm and onto her palm, sucking her fingers into his mouth one by one. Once he was finished, he cupped his hand over hers and guided it to her body. For the breath of a moment, she lost the warm contact with his body. _

_She gulped when she felt his fingertips brush against her folds. _

_"Touch yourself, Hermione," he instructed, she could feel his dark eyes boring into her and __w__ithout hesitation, she slid her fingers into her moist slit and rubbed her clitoris. _

_Hermione whimpered, wanting more than fingers brushing over her clit. "I want more, sir" she moaned, grinding her ass against him. _

_"Yes my pet," he agreed, pushing her away from him. _

"_On your knees!" It was a command; she immediately dropped to the floor. She could hear him moving around the room._

"_Crawl to me my pet, follow the sound of my voice."_

_She started crawling toward him; a little mewl escaping in her frustration at being so far away from her Master. _

_Eventually her hand reached the hard wood of the bed. A hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her up._

"_Such an obident pet," her master's voice whispered across her ear._

_She wiggled her bottom in pride. She had pleased her Master._

_Warm hands picked her up and threw her onto silk sheets._

"_My, my, aren't you a wanton little thing."_

_Hermione moaned desperate for his touch. She could feel his presence climbing onto the bed and was surprised when the blindfold was ripped from her face. Her eyes adjusting she noticed the mirror floating beside the four poster bed.__Obviously he'd charmed it so that he could watch. Just as she turned her head, a harsh hand grabbed her waist and flipped her over. She moaned as she felt the tip of him probe her sex. Looking into the mirror, she could see him mounting her. __  
><em>

_A clinking of china floated through the air..._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I believe we have something to discuss."<p>

Her Potions Master watched her from across the coffee table, stirring his tea.

* * *

><p>AN Ooooooo-er!


End file.
